


深红之花 番外 -苍月之夜-

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	深红之花 番外 -苍月之夜-

三田凛子，25岁。  
从5年前开始在芦屋市堂本本家做女佣，主要工作内容就是清洁打扫客房走廊卫生，以及管理新进的女佣。  
堂本家在芦屋这个小城市非常的有名望，本家坐落在一处幽静的别墅区，里面是设计精致典雅的和风大宅。

而最近，本应宁静的堂本本家变得有些忙碌。  
原因是刚刚在夏威夷成婚并渡完蜜月的光一少爷要回来了。

 

光一少爷平时定居在东京，但是偶尔也会回到芦屋本家来探望老爷和夫人，所以三田凛子也见过他几面。  
在她的印象中，光一少爷有如同雕像一般俊俏的脸，举止也很有绅士风度，但是经常浑身散发着生人勿近的气场，对人对事的要求都非常高。因为对几个来向他示好的女性太过冷淡与挑剔，还曾经被堂本惠小姐无情地取笑过要“注孤生”。

所以听到光一少爷要与一位叫刚紫的小姐结婚的时候，三田凛子也小小地震惊了一下。  
会让这样的光一少爷主动追求并求婚的人到底是怎样的神仙人物呢。  
三田凛子不禁燃起了内心的八卦之魂，迫不及待地想要见到这位Tsuyoshi少夫人。

 

三天之后，一部黑色的豪华轿车停在了堂本本家门口。  
三田凛子是站在门口迎接的女佣之一。

她看见堂本光一先走了出来，他穿着合身笔挺的西装，皮鞋擦得发亮，一如既往的一丝不苟。

他绕到了另一端的车门，把Tsuyoshi牵了出来。

Tsuyoshi带着一顶深灰色的贝雷帽，帽子下是黑色的中卷发。身穿着黑色的上衣和黑色的长百褶裙。  
“她”的脸小小的圆圆的，而眼睛则又大又明亮，脸上的妆非常淡，淡得几乎没有。  
三田凛子从来没有见过这么中性而又柔和的美人，看到差点呆住。

然而这位Tsuyoshi少夫人似乎不太爱说话，到了堂本本家后，除了与老爷夫人少爷一同用餐和聊天的时间外，几乎都待在自己的房间里画画或者看书。

而光一少爷因为刚结婚回来，也有很多本家这边的应酬要去，几乎每天晚上都要弄到凌晨3、4点才能回家。

 

这天晚上，三田凛子把客房和走廊打扫完毕后，正准备穿过内庭院回自己的房间。

今晚正好是圆月之夜，月色明亮而皎洁。  
“月色真好。”

三田凛子不禁停下脚步欣赏了一会月光，一转头，正好看见Tsuyoshi少夫人在倚着厨房的窗口在喝茶，身影有那么一点点孤单。

“她”穿着一件素白色的日式浴衣，配一条藏青色的腰带。乌黑的头发随意地系在脑后。  
三田凛子的位置离“她”不远，甚至可以看到苍白的月色落在“她”的眼眸中，碎成了一片星光，使“她”整个人有一种湿润的美感，让人挪不开目光。

“真是个美人啊……”  
三田凛子心中一动，由衷地感叹道。  
她见少夫人一个人喝茶，正想着要不要过去搭话。

 

“原来你在这里啊？”  
这时，还穿着一身西装的光一少爷突然从厨房的门探头走了进来，顺手关上了门并上了锁。  
听到光一声音的三田凛子连忙往旁边的大松树后面躲了躲，虽然她也想不明白为什么自己要躲。

“光一？”Tsuyoshi似乎也有点惊讶，“你今天这么早就回来了？”  
三田凛子似乎还是第一次听到少夫人说话的声音，比她想象中要低沉一点。

“嗯，几个叔叔都喝趴下了，我就脱身回来了，在房间没看到你，就想着到吃的地方来看看……”  
“fufu，说的我好像总是在偷吃似的。”  
“我可没说，“堂本光一笑着走到Tsuyoshi身边，看到Tsuyoshi手边还有一壶没动过的茶，“这是什么，给我的吗？”  
“嗯，给你泡的蜂蜜茶，特地泡得不甜的，打算给你回来解酒喝的。”  
“我的奥样太贤惠了，看来需要给你点奖励。”

说完便抬起Tsuyoshi的下巴亲了下去。

“唔……唔……”  
古朴和风大宅院的夜里特别宁静，宁静得三田凛子甚至可以听到光一和Tsuyo两唇交缠时候啧啧的水声。  
她觉得自己现在的脸肯定红的像苹果，烫的像暖宝宝。

 

这个吻持续了很久，分开的时候Tsuyoshi都有点轻喘，眼神也变得迷离。  
“好重的酒气……”  
“不多喝点怎么能把叔叔们都喝倒呢，没事你老公我可是千杯不倒的。”

边说光一的唇已经不安分地向Tsuyoshi光滑的脖子上滑去，手也探向Tsuyoshi的腰间。  
“我特别喜欢你穿浴衣，”光一边啃着Tsuyoshi的脖子，边呢喃般地说道，“方便我脱。”  
说完便把腰带解开扔到一旁，Tsuyoshi的浴衣外衣随即滑落下来，只剩下轻薄得半透明的里衣。

“啊……光一……不要在这里。”  
“没关系的，这里晚上没有人会过来的，只要你叫的声音小一点。”

呵呵……  
三田凛子心里面在苦笑，其实光一少爷说的倒没错，这个厨房旁边都是空置的客房，如果不是她今天打扫耽误了点时间，刚刚看美人又耽误了点时间，现在应该不会遇到这一幕。  
也不知道这是眼福还是罪过，如果被别人知道她看到了少爷和少夫人在家里厨房亲热可就不得了了……  
想到这里，三田凛子大气都不敢出一口，也更加不敢挪动了。

“这几天每天都要陪叔叔们应酬到凌晨，碰都碰不到你真是难受死我了。”  
光一粗暴地扯开了Tsuyoshi的里衣，啃咬起Tsuyoshi胸前那殷红的小点。自己也难耐地开始解开自己衬衫上面的扣子。

“呜……啊……那里……”  
Tsuyoshi被堂本光一的动作弄得一阵慌乱，在他怀中无助地呻吟着。

正好身上仅剩的半透明里衣滑下了肩膀，乘着皎洁的月色，三田凛子看到了Tsuyoshi的胸部。  
虽然形状非常圆润饱满，但那似乎不是女人的胸部吧……

难道……少夫人是……  
三田凛子不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

而那边的光一仿佛分秒必争般地，把Tsuyoshi一边的小腿扛到了肩上，往手里倒了些橄榄油后，便探进了Tsuyoshi的下身。  
“啊——”突如其来的入侵感使Tsuyoshi情不自禁地叫出声，然后连忙捂住嘴。三田凛子甚至看到了他纤长的睫毛在抖动。  
大概因为光一在他体内扩张的动作使他有点不适，Tsuyoshi慌乱地扭动了几下，下身亭亭玉立的肉柱也若隐若现。

三田凛子现在可以确信，他们的少夫人真的是个男人。  
突然接收到这个震惊的信息，她的大脑一时有点当机。

 

但那边春色满屋，没有人会顾及她的大脑反应速度。  
堂本光一让Tsuyoshi翻过身趴在半人高的漆木桌上，露出裹在里衣下的雪白翘臀，然后他有点急不可耐地拉开自己西装裤的裤链，掏出粗长的性器，对着Tsuyoshi雪白的臀部，顶了进去。

但只顶进去一半，Tsuyoshi便受不了了。  
“痛……好痛……”  
Tsuyoshi极力想要压低声线地惊呼。  
“Tsuyo……放松点……待会就好了。”  
堂本光一停下动作俯身亲吻Tsuyoshi紧绷的背部，并用手爱抚着Tsuyoshi前方的肉柱。  
待Tsuyoshi的呼吸顺畅一点后下身便用力往前一顶，整根没入。

“啊——”  
此时Tsuyoshi正好把脸转到了三田凛子的方向。  
三田凛子看到他满脸绯红，正难受地闭着眼睛忍受着疼痛，我见犹怜。  
堂本光一边亲吻着Tsuyoshi的后颈和肩部，边开始了大幅度的律动。  
大概因为醉意，又或者是憋太久了，堂本光一的动作算不上温柔，他上身用力按着Tsuyoshi的双手，把他控制在漆木桌子上，下身剧烈地顶撞着Tsuyoshi，一下比一下有力。  
空气中只剩下Tsuyoshi的喘息声和破碎的呻吟，以及漆木桌子被撞得摇晃的声音。

 

但渐渐地，Tsuyoshi的喘息和呻吟开始变得旖旎起来。  
他的表情也缓和了许多，睁开了湿润的双眼，眼中闪着迷离的光，轻轻地咬着自己的下唇。  
堂本光一也直起了身，改变了角度和频率，一深一浅地抽插着。  
“光一……光一……”  
Tsuyoshi发出了无意识的呢喃，腰肢开始随着光一的律动摇摆。  
他前方的肉柱高高的挺立着，随着身后的顶弄一晃一晃，但是他全身都被堂本光一控制着，无法帮自己解放，显得无助又可怜。

“啊……啊……光一……我快到了……”  
光一闻言后再度俯下身，轻轻地咬住Tsuyoshi的耳垂，用低沉的声线说：“再等等……等我一起……”  
然后他握住了Tsuyoshi前方的肉柱，并无情地用手指按住顶端的铃口。  
宣泄的出口忽然被堵上的Tsuyoshi难受而凌乱地摇着头，哀求的声音也带上了哭腔。

“不要好难受……求求你……让我射……光一……”

堂本光一全身依然完好地穿着西装三件套，只有散乱的衬衣领口和西装裤链略显狼狈。而他身下的Tsuyoshi的浴衣散落了一地，仅剩的里衣也被撩起，屁股高高的抬起被他侵犯着，光洁的后背和脖子也已经被他落下深深浅浅的印子。  
堂本光一眯了眯眼睛，坏心地说。  
“叫我光一大人”  
“光一大人……啊……”  
“再叫声老公。”  
“……老公……”  
“再叫一次。”  
“……老公……老公大人……求求你……”  
“乖~”

堂本光一这下才满意地松开了手指。

“抖S……”  
Tsuyoshi无奈地谴责着压在他身上的人，不自觉地抖了两下，前方的肉柱才开始缓缓地流出白浊的液体。  
他身后的堂本光一发出了一声舒服的叹息，然后下身的动作也不自觉地加重，像蛮牛一样狠狠地撞着身下的Tsuyoshi。

“啊——啊——”  
堂本光一粗硬的性器正处在最兴奋的状态，又重又快地顶撞着Tsuyoshi高潮过后敏感的身体。  
Tsuyoshi就像暴风雨中的花，被撞得七零八落，无法反抗。只能发出隐忍的呻吟。  
堂本光一再重重地抽插了几十下，然后在一记深顶后停下。

 

宁静的庭院里充满了两人此起彼伏的喘息。

情事结束后，堂本光一让Tsuyoshi转过身来面对着他，Tsuyoshi习惯性地把手环在堂本光一的肩膀上，然后无力地拍了一下堂本光一。  
“欺负人，你又射在里面……”  
“Gomen，Gomen，待会帮你清理，”堂本光一亲了亲Tsuyoshi绯红的脸颊，“对了，另外还有一个追加情报要告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
Tsuyoshi抬起了湿漉漉的眼睛看向堂本光一。

“今天，日料店的老板娘要我帮忙试吃，给我吃了5碗鳗鱼肝汤。”

堂本光一贴在Tsuyoshi耳边耳语，最后一句话几乎要飘散在春日的夜风中。

“你今晚就别想睡了。”

 

后面，堂本光一帮Tsuyoshi简单清理了一番后，便把浑身无力的Tsuyoshi横抱回了房间，继续度过他们的漫漫长夜。  
等确认他们走了以后，三田凛子才敢从松树后面跌坐到地上，她揉着自己早已没有知觉的双腿，双目无神，大脑在努力地消化刚刚所看到香艳的画面，但是似乎因为过载还处于当机状态中。  
我该不是做了一场梦吧。  
还是春梦那种。  
她呆呆地想着。

 

 

第二天  
据说光一少爷东京方面突然之间有重要的会议要开，所以今天一大早便要与Tsuyoshi少夫人一起回东京。  
堂本老爷和夫人站在门口送别少爷和少夫人。  
三田凛子也恭敬地站在一旁，余光却不自觉地飘向Tsuyo少夫人。

Tsuyo少夫人今天穿着宽松的米色针织外套，皮肤好像比平时更要白一些，衬得小嘴殷红殷红的，眼角似乎也带着一点红。

他和光一少爷恭敬地再三与老爷夫人告别后，便坐进轿车准备离开。  
但是Tsuyoshi少夫人坐下的时候，似乎难耐地皱了一下眉头，然后用手往后方撑了撑。光一少爷似乎察觉到了，用手悄悄摸了摸Tsuyo少夫人的手背，被Tsuyo少夫人看也不看地反手拍走了。  
光一少爷只好悻悻地缩回了手，露出了似笑非笑，近似于溺宠的表情。  
然后光一少爷轻轻地说了一句什么，Tsuyo少夫人含笑嗔怪地看了过去。

春日正好，还属于清早的阳光柔柔地打在两人对视的脸上，渡了一层温柔的金边，仿佛电影中的一幕。

“真是神仙眷侣啊……”  
三田凛子心想。  
其他的事情，大概也没那么重要了。  
直到黑色的轿车开远了，她也还没有回过神来。

 

 

（完）

后话：51父母当然是知道24身份的，让24女装回去一来是懒得跟各种亲戚叔伯解释，二来大概是51的恶趣味（不


End file.
